


Lines

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them ever manage to walk away without a few marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [prompt table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables on LJ. Prompt: biting/bruising/marking

They were both acutely away of where the lines were that couldn’t be crossed. Where his collar lies on his neck. The point on her uniform that hinted at the swell of her breasts. Everything below those lines was fair game. Occasionally she’ d push the limit; bite and suck as close as she could to the line so that he spent the day after pulling at his collar, making sure the mark wouldn’t show.

He’d tried to turn the tables on her, but she’d smirked and worn the faint imprint of his teeth—just visible over the neckline of her uniform—with a lovely sense of pride. She smiled and walked away with a laugh whenever anyone dared to ask about it, stating simply that if they had to ask, they wouldn’t get it.

Most of the time though, it wasn’t that intentional. That planned. That deliberate. Tonight was a perfect example. He already knew neither of them were walking away without a mark or two. The way he pressed her thighs apart as he lapped at her clit; the way she raked her nails across his shoulders as she moaned his name. There would be more as the night went on. There always was.

Her thighs shook under his hands. “Fuck… Phil!” Her hips bucked up, pressing hard against his mouth, prompting him to suck lightly at her clit before driving his tongue into her. She left a mark of her own just below her lip as she bit back a scream. “Fuck me!”

He chuckled against her, slipping his fingers into her as he flicked his tongue over her clit again. “That’s the idea.”

She arched up into him, gripping his arm. “Then get your ass up here.” She grinned and pulled until he relented, kissing her lips until she flipped them over. He groaned at the feel of her sinking down onto him and her nails scraping along his chest.

He gripped her hips tightly, fingers digging in as he thrust up into her. “Bobbi…” One hand moved up to thread through her hair as he sat up, kissing her lips as their pace sped. She hummed softly—a counterpoint to the hard, deep, pounding rhythm she’d set—as his lips moved down her throat.

He couldn’t help himself. As she cried out, her rhythm faltering, his grip on her hips tightening again to keep her moving through her orgasm, he sucked hard at her collarbone. He felt her body react, another tremble in her muscles telling him he’d hit a good spot. He bit down and her head fell back, a long, loud moan leaving her as she shivered.

His own body did the same as her nails dragged down his back. He groaned against her neck, biting and sucking his way up to her lips again for a deep, heated kiss. “Keep that up and I won’t last long.”

She smiled at him. “What? This?” She ran her nails lightly over his back, driving another groan from his lips. She let out a warm laugh as he flipped them over again. The laugh shifted to a low, long moan as he slid back into her. “Oh God…”

He smirked, pressing a deep, demanding kiss to her lips. “Close enough.” He kissed down her throat, nipping and sucking at her skin as he hammered into her. She shivered again—a sure sign she was close—and instinct took over. The feel of her body around him, her nails digging into his lower back, the sound of her moaning his name as she came again; it was enough to drive him over the edge, his own voice muffled as he bit her throat, sending her moans up to a pleasurable scream.

Her laugh as she rolled him off her brought him back to himself. He pulled her closer, kissing her lips with a warm smile. Her fingers traced over the scratches she’d left on his chest. “What do you think people would think if they could see all this under your suit?”

“They’d think it’s a good thing you don’t have longer nails.” His fingers came up and circled the bite on her neck that he was pretty sure wasn’t going to fade by the morning. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be.” She smiled and bit her lip a little, prompting another slow, deep kiss. “Besides, I’m in the lab tomorrow. At the very least, it’ll keep the forensic team busy trying to figure out who did it.” She grinned and tickled his side.

He squirmed a little before playfully smacking her ass—one more mark to leave—and tickling her back. “They should have better things to do.”

“Maybe it’ll be a slow day.”

“You are trouble.” He shook his head, holding her close again before pressing a kiss to the bite mark.

She gasped softly at the pressure and pressed closer. “And I’m all yours.”

He smiled against her skin; against his mark on her skin. “Yes, you certainly are.”


End file.
